The Knot
by Abby Maxwell
Summary: what? Duo's gay. hm this could be fun for him as heero struggles to come to grips with his own feelings for the braided boy


How can he just sit there? Knowing what he dose. Duo thought. A few hours prier, he'd let his friends in on a privet secret of his. That he was gay. Yes, Duo Maxwell was gay. Contrary to most believes. He vividly remembered how much Wufei had protested the fact. Quatre hadn't been too surprised, but it was a definite shock for the young Arab. Trowa didn't quite care, having come from the circus, he'd known quite a few gay men in his life. But Heero.. Heero just sat there. He didn't say anything, no smart comeback, no words of acceptance, Nothing! Duo sighed. He'd felt strongly for the Japanese boy ever since he'd first met him. Duo wanted nothing more than to kiss Heero, to run his fingers through the boy's messy tangled moss- green hair, to feel the chiseled body he knew the boy had under his. Biting his lip, Duo crossed his legs and thanked god he was warring baggy pants. Stop thinking like that, you're only kidding her self. He's got girls flocking to his beck and call. He's not going to want you. But there was no use in seeing what reaction he'd get if he did try something. Duo smiled to himself as he mashed another pen cap in his teeth. When we get home. That's when I'll try.  
  
Heero was completely shocked when Duo had made his announcement at breakfast that morning. He's gay. No one would have known the way he acts around women. He mused, but this caused great joy to rush through Heero. For he two was gay, but wasn't ready to tell his friends. He now knew he had a chance with Duo. This knowledge distracted Heero from his studies in class. One more period, Yuy, just last through one more period than you can.relive your tension at home. He thought, shaking his head again. His mind kept drifting to Duo. The way his hair swung at his back, how his beautiful violate eyes sparkled when he laughed, the way his laugh sounded. Muttering about tight pants, he took a calming breath, and raised his eyes back to focus on what the teacher was saying about physics. Thank the gods, Duo's not in this class. He thought, shaking his head again, as images of Duo's glistening chest danced in his head.  
  
Finally, the bell to dismiss classes let out. Duo sighed, and packed up his books. He slipped them in his bag and shouldered his bag. He bolted out of the classroom and to his locker. He spun the combination and snatched his coat. Heero's locker was right next to his, and he had just arrived. "Hey there Heero, how ya feeling?" he asked, watching the beautiful Prussian blue eyes regard him coolly. He saw one of Heero's slender eyebrows arch. "Well see ya in the car, buddy!" smiling when he turned his back, Duo made his way through the crowded hall. Just wait for it, Maxwell, you'll be home soon, than it's only waiting till the others are out to get your chance at him. He thought as he slipped passed people.  
  
What was that about? Heero thought, shrugging it off. He grabbed his books and coat and started after Duo. Once he arrived at his car, he saw that Duo hadn't left yet. He usually leaves right as soon as he gets to his bike. Heero frowned at Duo's odd behavior. "Is there something wrong Duo?" he looked as if he'd startled the young American from some inner dream. "Oh no, just wanted to know if u were going out with the others tonight." Heero rolled his eyes; "do I ever go out on school nights, Duo?"  
  
YES! Perfect, good old reliable Heero! Duo smiled inside. "But." BUT?! No but! No, there can be a but! Not tonight! "I might. I don't know, I'll see how far I am in my homework." He watched as Heero jumped in his car, start it up and pull out. Duo just watched as he left, his heart falling into his stomach. "No.." he muttered, picking up his helmet and shoving it angrily over his head. "No he'd not going out. He never dose!" he muttered as he swung his leg over the bike and started it up.  
  
"Why was he asking?" Heero asked his reflection in the rearview mirror. "He's never asked before, he's never cared before." He spotted the familiar black bike in his rearview, and allowed himself a small smile. The bike pulled up next to him, the long chestnut braid flying out from under the helmet. It revved its engine and pulled ahead, passing Heero's car and flying out of sight. Heero sighed as he watched the bike and it's braided driver whisk out of sight. Images of Duo, his slender body half clothed, sometimes not clothed at all, dance in his mind. He shook his head, clearing it. Stop, don't think like that! He mentally slapped himself.  
  
Later that evening, after the other three had left to do what they normally did on a school night, Duo made a sweep of the house, making sure they had left. ".Good." he muttered to himself as he slipped back upstairs. Heero had left his door open, and was just taking off his sneakers from being outside running. "Hey Heero." Duo said, seeming to surprise the other boy, since his head flew up. "Oh Duo, hey." He went back to the knot in his shoelace. "Damn it.." He muttered. Duo smiled, perfect! He thought as he stepped in further. "Need some help with that." Heero looked up at him; "it's a knot, Duo. I can handle it." He said as he struggled with the knot. "Yeah right. Get outta my way, no knot can stand up to the great Duo." He said with a grin as he walked fully in and pushed Heero's hands out of the way. Working the shoelaces slowly, the knot starts to undo.  
  
Heero watched Duo's seemingly experienced hands work the knot. "Your good." he said, looking down. Duo looked up, smiling slightly. "I have a lot of knots to work out in my own stuff." He said simply, violet meeting Prussian. Wow.his eyes are so beautiful Heero thought. Duo looked back at the knot. "There, undone. See told ya no knot could stand up to me." Duo looked back up at him, his eyes smiling. Heero saw a flash of something deep in his eyes. What was it? He tried to decipher it, but it was gone before he could.  
  
Duo saw his chance and he took it. Standing quickly, he pressed his lips to Heero's. Before Heero could do anything, Duo pushed him back on the bed. His lips are so sweet, they taste like honey. Duo ran his hands down Heero's sides, and his body feels so perfect. He felt Heero's body stiffen under his, in shock and surprise.  
  
Duo's kissing me! Heero thought. His body stiffened in surprise. But he relaxed soon, his hand sliding up Duo's side and griped his butt firmly. His other hand sliding up behind duo's head, griping his head right at the base of the braid. His fingers griping tightly at the hair there, pushing Duo's face tightly on his. Duo's hand slid up and rested next to his head, almost pushing away, put he doesn't. Holding himself there, Duo slides his tongue along Heero's lips, to be met only by them opening allowing him to enter his mouth. Heero felt Duo's tongue explore every craves of his mouth. In turn, Heero's own tongue pushed passed Duo's and into his mouth. He felt every one of Duo's teeth, the hard palate of the roof of his mouth. A small mone slipped out of Duo's mouth and into his as he kissed him.  
  
Oh god.I'm gonna blow right here. he thought. As he griped the sheets of Heero's bed. Pleasure and lust coursed through Duo's body. He shuttered at the feeling of Heero's knee rise to keep him in place. Duo broke the kiss, looking down at Heero. "So I take it after that, that you're." Duo simply trailed off. Heero nodded, "and Duo?" Heero pulled duo's head down, to whisper in his ear. "Duo I want you." Came Heero's hiss his breath hot on Duo's skin. "yes sir.." 


End file.
